Cigar smoking is a peaceful pastime that has been carried on for generations. In a pre-civil war ballad, entitled “My Last Cigar” or “Twas Off the Blue Canaries,” James M. Hubbard paid homage to the final puffs of his last cigar while on a ship at sea. The existence of such a ballad attests to the pleasure people obtain from smoking cigars.
Many interesting things have been devised by people to extinguish a cigar when the cigar smoker cannot continue such a pleasurable activity. For example, if one wished to quickly snuff or extinguish the cigar, the methods of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,604 and 5,862,809 would accomplish such a feat. Such patents disclose extinguishing the cigar rapidly using an airtight cap over the lit end of the cigar, thereby forcing the smoker to relight the cigar. However, as any cigar aficionado knows, such relighting has deleterious affects on the taste and flavor of the cigar.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,145,510 and 6,089,236 describe other interesting things that try to control the burn rate of a lit cigar using a cigar holding device with adjustable vents to control the flow of air to the lit cigar. However, both devices will sooner or later result in the cigar being extinguished.
Another interesting thing was described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,981. This patent describes a tubular receptacle with air vents that allows to transport a lit cigar. However, the cigar would eventually be extinguished if the smoker does not puff the cigar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,982 describes an interesting thing that marks cigarettes for use in a smoking machine.
An interesting thing was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,992. This interesting thing is a smoker's appliance that keeps a cigarette lit using a flexible bulb that is attached to a body that, upon squeezing, forces air into a cylindrical body to keep the cigarette lit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,840 describes an interesting thing that is an electrical smoking system for smoking a cigarette. This interesting thing keeps a cigarette lit using a lighter that has a heating blade and a controller.
While the aforementioned devices and methods may be interesting things, none describe a device that keeps the cigar lit throughout its burn and prevents the cigar from being extinguished. Such a device should keep a cigar lit without requiring the smoker to puff the cigar.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a device or a holder that actively sucks air through a lit cigar to simulate the puffs of the smoker. The holder applies suction at the unlit end of the cigar, therefore allowing air to flow through the cigar to prevent self-extinguishing of the cigar. Using such a device, the smoker does not need to puff the cigar in order to keep the cigar burning. Such a device is indeed a very interesting thing.